


【SC】COS

by Giaaaaaada



Series: 《雇佣快递》肉章番外 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 性瘾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaaaaaada/pseuds/Giaaaaaada
Summary: 《雇佣快递》番外2
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: 《雇佣快递》肉章番外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776022
Kudos: 24





	【SC】COS

**Author's Note:**

> Completed a small goal

夏日，炽烈的阳光烘烤整个国家，让身处假期的人们踏出家门的唯一方法只有海滩与美食。

而工作半个月昨天晚上才回到公寓中的萨菲罗斯此时正坐在沙发上等待属于自己的礼物。三十分钟前克劳德钻进厕所到现在还没出来，电视也被炸毛的某人勒令不许开，所以萨菲罗斯目前为止看了一块白色塑料外壳的80寸液晶屏三十分钟，不过，耐心，是萨菲罗斯的优点之一。

克劳德正在对着镜子做深呼吸，一、二、三……好，再想想台词，默想一分钟克劳德张开眼睛伸出纯白绒毛还有肉垫的手打开厕所门，亦步亦趋地走到萨菲罗斯面前。对着萨菲罗斯愈来愈玩味的笑容说出准备好的台词——

“欢迎回家主、主人，”边说边双膝着地跪在地板毛毯上，“小猫咪……”克劳德哽咽了一下，这实在太打击他仅剩的一点点的自尊心，“小猫咪来服侍主人了。”说完四肢找地爬到萨菲罗斯面前，带着毛绒手套的双手贴在主人翘起的腿上，湛蓝的双眼满是羞涩与倔强。

当然，从萨菲罗斯睡裤中间顶起的阴茎来看，这招对他十分适用。

欲望的视线从头顶的猫耳饰到脖子的银色铃铛，到胸前只能算是几根粗毛线的胸罩和被白色绒毛圈固的嫣红乳头，下身是白色丁字裤以及后穴处外露的30厘米长猫尾巴。所有的道具都是克劳德自己准备的，给萨菲罗斯的惊喜礼物。

修长的手指抚过克劳德唇瓣，猫咪自觉张嘴迎手指进入，“让主人检查小猫咪的嘴巴是不是干净卫生。”萨菲罗斯十分自觉地代入了主人的角色，大拇指从后槽牙划到舌苔，再玩弄舌尖，直到口水浸湿手指，萨菲罗斯才道：“舔干净。”克劳德随便吮几下萨菲罗斯就放过他了，“上来。”他拍拍沙发。克劳德爬上沙发，身子跪着头对萨菲罗斯的性器，“猫咪知道该怎么让主人开心吧？”低沉的声音在上方响起，萨菲罗斯的手放在克劳德头上，像是给自己的宠物顺毛。克劳德自然知道爱人恶劣的想法，干脆拖下猫爪，将巨大肉棒从宽松睡裤中解放出来。

两只手都握上肉棒还有一段在外，克劳德偷偷看了眼萨菲罗斯，被对方的眼神震慑到后，舔了两下龟头，“好喜欢主人的肉棒……”克劳德轻声念完台词就感觉到后穴的按摩棒被突然拔出又重重顶入，“啊哈……！”

“小猫咪刚刚说什么了？”萨菲罗斯抓着猫尾巴旋转按摩棒，茎身的圆点凸起碾过紧致肉壁带来的快感，让前面的粉红肉柱翘了起来。

克劳德捏了下手里的命根子，“你是故意的！”话音刚落男人又开始抽插起来，没有丝毫怜惜，“唔呜呜……我错了。”动作没有停止，反倒越来越快。

克劳德受不了了，叫喊道：“猫咪错了！猫咪最喜欢主人的大肉棒！”后穴的抽插骤然停止，“我听到了，小猫咪接下来应该做什么？”萨菲罗斯抚摸克劳德白皙的背部，优美的曲线让他流连忘返。克劳德一口吞下暴露在外的龟头与茎身，舌头舔弄过龟头上的尿道口，湿润的体液溢出为双手的撸动带来润滑，克劳德也成功吞下更多的长度。

萨菲罗斯享受着来自猫咪的免费服务，手上却也没闲着，大手包住猫咪光滑软嫩的屁股，时不时拉扯面团似的屁股，露出翻红的直肠。克劳德现在已经吞下一大半但粗长鸡巴的龟头已经顶到上颚最深处，想要再含进去就只能是深喉。克劳德先将肉棒吐出来，让整根鸡巴都被津液湿润，再一寸一寸地含进去…萨菲罗斯感到龟头被一阵更紧固炽热的通道包围立马捏住克劳德的喉咙让他吐出来，克劳德不解地抬头看萨菲罗斯，无法咽下的涎水顺着下巴划到胸前，萨菲罗斯也一点不嫌弃地吻下。

“之前深喉你喉咙痛了三天忘了吗？”萨菲罗斯右手还托着亲爱的小猫咪的屁股，左手摩挲着他的的喉结。

“之前是不小心……”克劳德辩解道。萨菲罗斯看着这张脸实在说不出什么打击他的话，只叹了口气，克劳德对于他的态度十分不满意，“我这次会小心的。”小猫咪对主人撒娇了，他说完又趴下舔舐属于自己的大肉棒。准备一番，努力吞吐下克劳德终于将整根器官都吃进嘴里。插入喉管的刺激令萨菲罗斯都忍不住呻吟了一下，克劳德又开始上下晃动头部吞吐，“哈……宝贝真是越来越会了。”萨菲罗斯忍不住赞美自己的小宠物。

克劳德口交到口腔发麻萨菲罗斯才按着头射进他嘴里，大量浓稠精液甚至涌到气管，克劳德下意识要咳出来却被萨菲罗斯掐住两颊，“吞下去，猫咪克劳德应该最喜欢吃这个了吧？”

克劳德掰不开萨菲罗斯的手只能努力把腥膻的精液咽下，萨菲罗斯确定之后才松开手，然后直接被克劳德打了一拳在腹肌上，“混蛋去死……”湿漉漉的湛蓝眼睛看着萨菲罗斯满是愤怒。“我错了我错了，”萨菲罗斯亲吻着人儿的脸颊，“小猫咪接下来要为主人带来什么？”

克劳德哼了声，两腿分开跨坐在萨菲罗斯大腿上，一手搂着萨菲罗斯的脖子一手慢慢拔出按摩棒。

深夜在网上选购猫尾的时候克劳德精挑细选，最后在挑选尺寸的时候回想两人做爱的情景，默默点了最大款式。

按摩棒带出的黏腻水声配合金发猫咪的隐忍呻吟不断刺激着萨菲罗斯的性欲，不多时释放过的肉棒又挺立起来，萨菲罗斯自己都不得不承认自己是越来越受不了克劳德的撩拨了。克劳德把猫尾扔到一边，扶准主人的鸡巴慢慢坐下去。

破屌为什么长这么大……克劳德插进一段还得自己动一会儿帮助那根鸡巴进去。萨菲罗斯眯了眯眼，握住猫咪的纤细腰肢，直接顶了进去。

“呃……！”克劳德尖叫着顶起腰，两颗红豆送到了萨菲罗斯面前，供那人衔摘，萨菲罗斯吸吮着乳头，下身开始动作起来。快速地撞击克劳德不得不 抱住萨菲罗斯的头，巨屌用力碾过前列腺，淫液流出，相连的下身不断发出撞击声与噗嗤噗嗤的水声。萨菲罗斯又把克劳德压在沙发上，两手托起汗湿的屁股狠操起来。

下身被托起，方便萨菲罗斯的每次插入都顶到最深处，拔出时都带上了肉穴里的红肉，克劳德被操得两眼翻白腿开始打颤，自尊被顶撞得破碎嘴里不断蹦出媚叫：“好爽、好爽……主人好棒～操我哈！”

沙发终究还是没床上来得方便，萨菲罗斯抱着克劳德大步上了二楼睡房，把克劳德摆成母狗的姿势再次操入那个正在收缩的小洞。猫咪扭着屁股迎合主人的冲撞，主人奖励地撸动起猫咪的玉柱，“哈啊……哈，好深，慢、慢一点哈。”

萨菲罗斯低头靠近克劳德耳畔，下身速度丝毫不减，“不是很舒服吗，克劳德的屁股一直扭个不停，明明是想被老公操得更深。”被荤话刺激地克劳德屁股一紧，“猫咪老婆放松点……想把肉棒夹断一直留在骚穴里？”萨菲罗斯一掌拍在猫咪屁股上。

被操得后穴与前面阴茎的撸动的快感让克劳德喷射而出，肉穴又是一阵缩紧，萨菲罗斯险些精门打开，终于减缓了速度，但操得还是很深。

速度很快又恢复过来，克劳德面对萨菲罗斯，看着老公精致的下巴忍不住拉下他与他亲吻，唇舌缠绵下两人相对的眼满是无尽爱意。

又操了嫩穴良久萨菲罗斯才射进里面，滚烫的精液洒在肠壁上颤抖的双腿抽搐了起来，但还是缠绕在男人的腰身上。

过后，无力倒在爱人怀里的克劳德喘气问：“吃饱了？”萨菲罗斯的手还留恋在克劳德湿汗的大腿上，“满足了。”

头与头想靠在一起，身体也亲密相贴，萨菲罗斯的长发垂落到克劳德胸前，还不断蹭着克劳德的脸颊。

这么黏人，到底谁像猫啊……  
克劳德腹诽道。


End file.
